


【金士】（狂闪设定）永生，永生

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 金士
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>想揪作者本人的话请去lofter→http://devil-boss.lofter.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	【金士】（狂闪设定）永生，永生

卫宫士郎的爱好是窝在卫宫家仓库里。穿着深蓝色的工装，整理杂物，修理物件，锻炼魔术。  
今天，他打开某个堆满瓶瓶罐罐的木箱，没有理由地一眼就注意到了它。  
明明一点儿都不起眼的，朴素的小玻璃瓶，瓶壁和底部残留着一点儿干涸的液体，金色的。  
“……这什么啊？”  
有点像蜂蜜，但蜂蜜没道理被装在这么小的瓶子里。香水倒是很有可能……他拔开瓶塞，伸入食指抹了一下残余，拿出来嗅了嗅。  
有一丝奇异的香味儿。  
看来真是香水。他重新塞回瓶塞，把它放回原处。  
——藤姐搬来的杂物里，奇奇怪怪的东西多了去了。

然而，有丝违和感挥之不去。  
……莫名其妙。  
他系上围裙，把注意力转向今天早餐的料理。

 

……

——那天晚上，有着明亮的月光。  
被青色的野兽一脚踹进仓库，狠狠破门而入后仍然收势不住砸碎了一地东西。士郎勉强撑起身子，觉得自己的肋骨大概全断了。  
破碎的玻璃碴深深扎入了撑地的手掌，而士郎无暇顾及这相对细微的疼痛。他死死盯着面前猩红的眼眸——而这双眼的主人正用魔枪对准了他的心口。  
左手淌下的血液与干涸的金色液体混合，洇湿了地面。有隐隐的光亮了起来。  
“在这种地方毫无意义地……毫不在乎地杀人，你这样的家伙——！！”  
“什——”  
伴随少年的咆哮，突如其来的宏大金光充斥了整个空间，刺得人睁不开眼。锁链的“哗哗”碰撞与利器的破空之声响起，猝不及防中Lancer凭借直觉挡下几件飞来的武器，却还是被一杆长矛贯穿了左肩。  
他迅速后跃，撤到相对开阔的院落里。咬牙“噗”一声拔出长矛，这武器却散成金色的碎屑消失了。Lancer眯眼向前看去，逐渐清晰的视野中出现了对方Servant的轮廓。  
“杂种。”傲慢的语气中，隐含的愤怒如暗暗燃烧的火。  
那人一挥手，身后的空间一阵波动，更多锐器在半空中探头，惊人的魔力绞碎了月光。  
无心恋战，Lancer敏捷地越墙而走，三两下便消失在冬木的夜色中。  
——意料之外的强敌呢。可惜没看清他的真身……  
啧，真不想回去找言峰补魔呢。按着肩头的伤口，Lancer因战斗而昂扬的心情逐渐低落下去。

 

空间扭曲，冒头的武器凭空消失。刚刚被召唤出的Servant身形晃了几晃，摇摇欲坠。他勉强站住了，狠狠皱眉，转身打量起他的Master。  
光芒散去，危机解除。士郎眨掉被强光刺激出的泪水，终于看清了面前的“人”。  
与刚刚爆发出的炫目光辉相比，月色如此温柔澄澈，但面前人的金发仍耀眼夺目。他的面容美丽到超越性别，与刚刚刺杀者相仿的猩红眼眸中升腾着危险的狂气，白皙赤裸的皮肤上爬满鲜红的纹路。他不着寸缕，只在腰间松松缠着几匝锁链。  
“你……是谁？”被这份华丽和强大震撼，少年呆然发问。  
“啧。”面前人厌烦地撇了撇嘴角。他单手拎着少年的衣领把他提起来，赤脚走出了仓库。  
“你干什么……等一下啊！你到底谁啊？？为什么要救我？”在慌乱的发问和无章法的挣扎中士郎还是敏感地捕捉到锁链碰撞的碎响以及草叶在这人的赤足下发出的“沙沙”声。不冷么？现在可是二月啊。  
“别吵了！要不是你这不中用杂种的魔力远远不够给王的供奉，那只狗怎么可能活着跑掉！”虽然凭借身高优势很轻易便能忽略少年的反抗，金发青年还是暴躁地回答。他穿过走廊破碎的玻璃进入室内，一把拉开纸门，把少年狠狠摔在榻榻米上。  
“呜！”虽然这已经是今晚最温柔的一次着地，整个后脑和背部受到的冲击还是让士郎昏眩了一下。接着那个人压了上来，一把掐住他的手腕。  
“什——疼！”  
金发青年的腕力大到惊人。他拔出插在少年皮肉里的玻璃碎屑扔出门外，动作简单粗暴，毫不怜惜。清理干净后他又看着那些伤口皱起了眉，内心似乎挣扎了一下。  
接着伸出艳丽的舌头——  
舔了上去。  
士郎整个人都僵硬了。舔舐变成吮吸，唇凑上去，牙尖轻咬着伤口边缘挤压出更多鲜血。少年甚至已经感觉不到疼痛，他呆呆地看着这幅过于美丽的场景，大脑一片空白。  
不知过了多久他才抬起头来，沾了些血迹的唇更为艳丽。  
“啧，果然还是不行啊。”金发青年自语道，似乎下了什么决心。

 

 

to be continued……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

碎碎念：  
圣遗物是那个装过永生药的玻璃瓶，至于为啥会在卫宫家的仓库里……因为是藤村大河带来的！！冬木之虎能实现奇迹！！！（强词夺理新高度）（Avalon早就被爱因兹贝伦的家伙们回收了）  
Berserker 闪的精神状态被固定在发现永生药被蛇偷喝后那一瞬的狂怒中（清醒过来开始唾弃了），对永生的执念暂时蒙蔽了神志，所以回应了圣杯的召唤……为了填脑洞终于 也开始一本正经地胡说八道了……闪闪个性那么鲜明也只能想出这种不合理的黑化借口了啊实在想不出别的借口了啊那可是黑泥都吞不掉的男人啊！！！（莫名地激 动起来）  
按史诗永生药是棵草……但是不管啦就当是磨碎了榨成汁了吧。。。

 

【金士】（狂闪设定）永生，永生。（2）  
*R18，感觉这次一点也不隐晦也不意识流……

 

少年今晚已经经历了足够多的震撼。但被凭空出现的陌生青年救了一命，然后被莫名其妙地压在身下，而且现在他竟然直接开始扒自己裤子了……少年觉得这个世界实在还是太不可思议了。  
“喂喂喂你干什么……！停下！停下啊！！！”  
惊慌的喊叫和挣扎中中少年的左手闪过危险的红光，金发青年眉头一皱，停下了动作。  
红光消退了，令咒图案没有变化。  
“啧，差点忘了还有这个。”他烦躁低语。  
好歹保住了下半身衣物但还是被牢牢压住的少年眼睁睁看着上方的空间一阵波动，金色涟漪闪过后青年的手中落入一个沉甸甸的腕饰。  
“……嗯？”  
工匠属性让士郎看到这个饰物的第一眼就下意识地开始解析它的构造。金属质地，在暗淡月光下仍能反射出华贵光泽，本来应该与手腕接触的内侧却有着一圈不祥的尖刺，内在……为了感知而探出的神志一阵恍惚。这种吞噬性……不是错觉。  
青年利落地扳开机关，抓起士郎的左手，把腕饰扣了上去。  
“唔……！”  
尖刺扎入皮肤，一瞬冰凉的触感后是火烧火燎的疼痛。青年毫不怜惜地将腕饰扣紧，继续揉捏着金属让它和被禁锢的血肉更深地融为一体。  
“为……嘶……什么？”  
舔舐着少年手腕上蜿蜒流出的血液，青年淡淡地瞥了他一眼，没有回答。  
……这到底是为什么？  
沉重的负担和深入皮肉的枷锁让他的左手抬不起来了，反抗弱了下来。这一次本就破烂的衣裤在青年的暴力对待下直接成了碎片，胡乱踢蹬的腿被对方的双腿绞缠起来彻底压制，唯一自由的右手手腕也被牢牢掐住按在地上。布料从肩头的伤口上被扯下时带起又一阵新鲜热辣的疼痛，在这刺激造成的短暂迟钝中士郎被青年用撕下的布条勒紧了嘴。  
“嗯……！呜！……”  
未能出口的疑问封在喉中，现在他们之间只隔着青年身下的几匝锁链了。士郎下身光裸的皮肤清晰地感受着它们的冷硬。他睁大眼睛望着身上无法理解的怪人，颤抖的瞳孔中映出的是青年舔舐唇瓣上残留血迹的媚态。  
“接下来……”  
士郎被脸朝下翻了过来。青年的手在他背上游走，带着冰冷的探究意味。  
“虽然大多数没能打开，但回路数量倒是不少……”  
在士郎无法遏制的粗重鼻息中那只手不轻不重地抚过脊梁。少年抖了一下，又勉强控制住了自己。  
“那就看看能开发到何种地步吧。”  
背上落下了大量滑腻的液体，那只手仔细地把它们抹开。指掌遍及之处迅速燃起火焰——与平日进行魔术锻炼时相仿的那种难以忍受的疼痛，身体深处看不见的筋络被一根根贯通的错觉，高烧般的眩晕，以及……暗暗浓烈起来的禁忌渴望。  
无法咬住牙关，这种非人的折磨让他呻吟起来。

 

景致不错。  
左臂乏力地摊开在一边，右手无意识地抓挠着身下的榻榻米发出轻响。指甲因过度用力而折断了，断面渗出血来。背上被激活的回路发出微弱荧光，结实的肌肉轮廓紧绷，裸露的皮肤泛起潮红，每一寸都在痉挛。两人接触的部位在颤抖中轻微摩擦着，体温不断升高，原本冰冷的锁链也已染上舒适的温度。士郎竭力撑起身子想要逃离，却撞上了身后那人勃发的欲望。  
他僵住了。金发青年伸手把他的脑袋扳过来，眯起眼来打量那双迷蒙的黄铜色眸子和不受控制自唇角溢出的透明唾液。他抑制不住的嘶哑吐息在微凉的夜色里漫开白色的水汽，轻轻拂过青年的额发和脸颊。  
出乎意料的诱人。  
正好，那就用最原始的方法建立联系吧。  
被扣着后脑重重按回地上，重新蘸了些液体的手指向下探去，在隐秘处暧昧逗留，充分享受了一番加剧的战栗后慢吞吞地侵入涂抹起来。脆弱的粘膜根本不能承受药物的刺激，它们迅速充血，变得柔软湿润，开始饥渴地翕动。  
接着一阵金属碰撞的碎响，锁链被抽离，在少年感受到两人肌肤真正完全贴合的那一刻便被毫不迟疑地贯穿。  
“呜！！！……呜……”  
生理性的泪水涌出眼眶。硬物一寸一寸楔入生涩肉体的触感真实可怖，压过了魔术回路被生生开发和身上各处伤口造成的疼痛。他拼命向后仰头，脊背绷紧成即将折断的弧度，腰肢却被掐住抬高。姿势便利后侵犯愈加深入，经过了感觉上无比漫长的几秒后，他终于完全吞没了身后粗大的凶器。  
背后响起满足的叹息。  
没有时间适应，有力的抽插暴风骤雨般降临。令人无法呼吸的强势侵犯中青年没有忘记抚慰少年颤巍巍的欲望，呜咽声中缺乏经验的少年很快攀上顶点，却在爆发的前一刻被生生掐断了。  
不得纾解的苦闷中他被拦腰抱起坐到了那人腿上，后背紧贴着他的胸膛。  
“一起。”他声息散乱地命令道。  
胸口的两点被肆意揉捏，后颈被舔吮撕咬，身下的动作也没停。在没有尽头的高热中煎熬许久，淌下的汗水几乎要将两人融为一体。肩头的枪伤因为过于剧烈的颠簸崩裂开来，涌出的血液被一滴不剩地吞咽进去，鲜红的舌灵活舔舐着，在此过程中青年的金发在他耳畔不断磨蹭……他们终于迎来了共同释放的一刻。  
脑中充斥着炫目的白光。少在彻底失去神志前模模糊糊地听到了声音。  
难以形容的魅惑声线，因刚刚结束的性事而愈加情色。  
“那么，契约正式成立。”  
微微停顿了一下。  
“我的Master哟。”  
在饱含讽刺的称呼中士郎滑入深不见底的黑暗中去。

这一夜已经足够漫长。  
该结束了。

to be continued...

 

P.S.  
闪闪拿出的那个腕饰是Master约束装置，戴上之后会变成Master无法发动令咒，Servant单方面榨取魔力的状况……王怎么可能受人钳制啊，尤其是这种狂化状态。  
王用药物刺激士郎全身闭锁的魔术回路以激发其潜力，然后通过【】行为建立了更深刻的关系方便以后的供魔，所以这其实是一场具有重要战略意义的仪式！（当然，还有重要的其他意义。。。嗯。

 

“吾友，你不知死亡的可怖。”  
干裂的手指抚过自己沾满泪水的脸庞，带来树皮刮擦一般的痛感。  
柔顺的绿色长发枯萎了。皱缩的皮肤下，他轻轻笑着，虚弱的语调带着淡淡的，无可奈何的悲哀。  
“希望你永远不要知道。”

“不要与我落入同样的深渊。”

吉尔伽美什猛地坐起，气息紊乱，胸口剧烈起伏。  
噩梦。他在转醒的那一瞬就明白了。但是亲手触摸那场惨烈死亡的触感如此真实，零落的话语刻进记忆，伴随着撕心裂肺的痛楚，以及不愿提及的……恐惧。  
深入骨髓，烙入血肉的，对于“死亡”的恐惧。  
“本王不会，不会……”  
他喃喃着，带着不顾一切的，神经质的疯狂。  
不能屈服于死亡。  
“……只要得到圣杯。”  
喘息渐渐平复，吉尔伽美什定下神来。  
风声嘈杂。维摩那仍旧温顺悬浮——空中的要塞很难被发现，即使发觉了，也没有敌人会贸然来到这高空挑战，所以可算是理想的据点。  
然而冬日的空气委实太过寒冷。因为刚才的梦出了一身汗，裸露在外的身躯微微发颤。  
圣杯给的这具肉体太过贴近现实了。吉尔伽美什呵出白色的雾气，将滑落的布料再次裹紧。  
不够。他需要别的东西取暖，比如……  
另一个活物的体温。  
他动作迟缓地从王座起身，接近了几步外，蜷缩在猩红地毯上的少年。

指尖感受到了温暖，而对方在被碰到的瞬间发出了细细的，受伤小动物似的哀鸣：他受的折磨实在够多了，多到昏聩的神志会让身体对一切接触产生抵触。强迫打开的回路一刻不停地疼痛着，被王不择手段压榨出的魔力同时也是生命力；被腕饰尖刺刺穿的左手甚至无法止血，更不用说肩头被诅咒之枪刺穿后只用绷带草草裹住的伤口。  
他在发烧。  
舒适的，令人留恋的温度让吉尔伽美什罔顾微弱的抵抗将这具躯体抱了起来。少年身上的衣物早就在之前的情事中被扯得七零八落，两人裸露的皮肤贴合，吉尔伽美什发出满足的叹息。  
“除了贫瘠到可怜的魔力，你小子还有点别的用处嘛。”  
他撩开他前额的碎发，将自己冰冷的额头贴在他滚烫的皮肤上。  
……对了。  
他还不知道自己“Master”的名姓呢。

 

+++++++++++  
+++++++++++  
+++++++++++

 

虽然因为忽然暴走的希腊勇士吃了一惊，青年还是如愿取得了人造人的心脏。他握着那团血肉走出已成废墟的城堡，为右手沾染的污浊血迹感到了一丝苦恼。  
但是今天的“惊喜”可没到此为止。  
“那就是‘圣杯’的凭依吗？”  
空中响起了与自己毫无二致的话音，接着降下了密集的宝具之雨。  
“什——”  
仓促开启“王之财宝”迎战，在兵刃撞击的炫目火化中青年抬起头来，猩红蛇瞳颤抖着收缩了。  
他所仰望的，空中悬停的辉舟毫无疑问就是维摩那本体——只是黄金的表面升腾着不祥的黑色气焰，与倾泻而下的兵刃所胁裹的相同。  
这更胜一筹的威力并不单单是由于居高临下。对方的攻势又快又猛，来不及做出更多反应，青年的身体便被狂暴的兵刃贯穿。  
空中的袭击者在得手后仍然毫不留情。密集的宝具雨持续轰击着，直到钢铁彻底淹没了飞溅的血肉。  
“只是获得了与凡人无异的肉体吗，嘁，真不争气啊。”  
“你……”  
濒死的青年勉力挤出满是怨毒的单音。草叶在赤足下沙沙作响，而失焦的瞳孔已经无力捕捉对方的身影。  
“安息吧，‘我’的分身。”  
他蹲下身来，拾起那节断裂的右臂，掰开苍白僵硬的手指，将那颗仍在跳动的心脏握入掌心。然后，他对着“自己”死不瞑目的神情微笑了一下。  
“我会胜利的。会取得你未曾得到的，真正的‘永生’。”

+++++++++  
+++++++++  
+++++++++

 

——已经过去多久了？  
他茫然倾听着高处永恒的风声。  
——不知道。  
时间的概念早已丧失。原本难以忍耐的疼痛已经麻木，原本无法承受的暴行也渐渐习惯。  
不是没有过挣扎反抗。指甲和牙齿都曾用上，不顾一切地喊着“为什么？”然而对方从未给过答复。  
只有无休无止的榨取。吸血，更为常见的是粗暴的性交。他到底用那些魔力去干了什么——？  
他在不明所以的浑噩中熬过日日夜夜。直到现在还没有死去，是由于对方的仁慈，还是别的什么……

……不对。  
有什么地方不对。  
他茫然地眨了下眼睛。四周泛红的光线并不刺眼。  
啊，是天空。  
……好像，好像已经很久没有见过白昼了。  
黑夜也是。  
天空一直是晚霞烧灼的样子。黄昏持续的时间……长得不自然。  
……不对……  
……真的只是，黄昏吗……  
不祥的预感搅动了混沌的大脑。他试着动了动右手。  
——可以动。  
不是幻觉，浑身的疼痛也消失了。  
茫然的视线捕捉到左腕。那里的伤口早已结痂，干涸的血迹下，皮肤上似乎有些黑色的纹路……

“既然醒了就赶快起来，杂种。”

——嗯？  
——是在，跟我说话？

“嘁。”

被拽着左手粗鲁地拖了起来。因为这一下，腕饰上的尖刺应该更深地刺入了血肉——他却没有任何感觉。  
青年不耐烦地强迫他站起来。他踉跄了一下，搭着对方的臂膀支撑起发软的腿脚，视线不经意间转向地面。

卫宫士郎，再一次看到了地狱。  
与十年前的那场灾难毫无二致的景象，这次占据了整个世界。燃烧的火焰。浑浊的浓烟。天空开了漆黑的孔，大量粘稠的泥倾泻而下。  
——不，不，这比那次还要糟上许多。焦土和废墟一片寂静，连怨声和哀哭都没有。  
“这是……”  
他呆然自语。  
“……怎么回事？”  
“世界毁灭了。”  
青年简洁地回应。  
“……为什么？”  
“因为圣杯降临，回应了人类的祈愿。”  
“圣杯？那是什么？”  
青年奇怪地看了他一会儿，忽然大笑起来。  
“有趣啊……”他发自内心的笑着，声音震颤不已，“圣杯战争的胜者竟不知圣杯为何物？”  
黄铜色的眸子转向青年。“圣杯……战争？”  
他茫然重复着。  
他此时才发现青年的外表有了巨大的变化。红黑的纹路攀遍了全身，桀骜的金发变为灰白，只有鲜红的竖瞳仍旧灼灼发亮，其中荡漾的狂气尤甚当初。  
他还不知同样的纹路也正渐渐出现在自己身上。  
“看在你多少在本王获取永生的道路上有所助力，就大发慈悲地将一切讲给你听吧。”  
青年笑着将他揽入怀中，在他耳边低语，吐息湿漉漉的触感像滑腻的蛇。  
“好好听着吧。”

 

END

 

 

 

 

碎碎念：  
*这是一个古早的坑，在填坑的现在文风已经和过去有了巨大的差异（捂脸）……如果有异样的割裂感那不是错觉。  
*其实这从刚开始就是一个想要吃肉而且充满黑泥的脑洞。士郎自始至终不知道发生了什么，而吉尔伽美什得到圣杯，实现了“永生”的愿望后也懒得管这个世界会变成什么样了……至于被“此世之恶”缓慢侵蚀中的两人接下来会如何……就请诸位自行脑补啦w  
*OOC该说不可避免……？个人觉得这里的闪更接近史诗闪，因为迷恋他去寻求永生的方式，挣扎在“人”贪欲中的姿态，所以任性地写了这样一个闪，可以说和原作完全不同啊……  
嘛，不管了……总之，平坑，开心（。


End file.
